Sarah Grant
by kravenclaw
Summary: Sarah Grant transfers to Hogwarts in her fifth year and meets lot's of different Hogwarts students such as Draco Malfoy, Roger Davies, and even Harry, Ron, and Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Entry in Sarah's diary 

I, Sarah L. Grant, am going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm so excited! The wizard school I attended in America was great, but I've never been anywhere else. I've barely been out of the state. When my teacher told me that the school wanted me to attend Hogwarts as an exchange student I was so excited. Everyone knows that it's the best school in the world. I'll miss my friends especially my best friend Danielle. She told me she'd owl me at least once a week. I've never been far away from home and from my friends. But I've always thought that there was more out there in the world for me to see and that I was destined to be somewhere else.

In less than twenty-four hours I'll be at Hogwarts. The train leaves tomorrow. I'll be traveling by Floo powder to a witches house because I can't get to the train station by Floo powder. There's too many people around. The witch will then take me to Platform 9 and 3/4 at the train station. I'd better get to sleep now, I have to get up in less then six hours so that I'll be ready on time.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer-J.K Rowlings owns all of the characters in this fic except for Sarah Grant.

  
  


"Thanks for taking me here Mrs. Jones." Sarah said to the kind witch that had taken her to Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Oh, it's no problem dear. Do have a good year at Hogwarts. I hope you have lots of fun, goodbye now. You better hurry or you'll be late." Mrs. Jones said.

"Thanks. Goodbye!" Sarah said as she stepped on the train.

Sarah thought that there sure were a lot of students at the train station. There were there times the amount of students that attended Swansing. She hoped that all of the witches and wizards were as nice as Mrs. Jones.

When Sarah entered the train she found an empty compartment. She sat her stuff down in a seat and then sat down herself. She listened to the sounds around her.

Sarah loved the way that all the people on the train talked. Most of them sounded English but a few had different accents. She was always more comfortable watching people than talking to them. Sarah was deep in thought when a boy walked in to the compartment and asked, "Is anyone else sitting in this compartment?"

"Uh, no," Sarah said.

"Can me and my friends sit here then?" The boy asked.

"Sure." Sarah said.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"I'm Sarah Grant," she said.

"You look too old to be a first year," the boy said.

"I'm a fifth year. I'm an exchange student from Swansing School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's in the United States." Sarah said.

"Oh, I've never heard of it before," the boy said.

"That's because it's not very big. By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Seamus Finnagin," he said.

"Where are you from?" Sarah asked him.

"Ireland," he said.

"Really, I've always wanted to go there. I bet it's beautiful." Just then another boy walked in.

"Hey Dean, this is Sarah Grant." Seamus said pointing at the other boy.

"Hi, Sarah," Dean said to her.

"Hello, Dean, nice to meet you." Sarah replied.

"She's an exchange student from America," Seamus told Dean.

"How long are you staying?" Dean asked her.

"A year," she said.

"Well, I hope you have a good year here. I'm sure you'll like it at Hogwarts," Dean said. "I'm going to go find Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I'll see you guys later.

"Bye, Dean," Sarah called after him.

"So what house do you think you'll get sorted into?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I don't know what the houses are." Sarah said looking a little embarassed.

"Slytherin is the worst house, it's where all of the dark wizards come from. Hufflepuff is for the kind and loyal people. Ravenclaw's are smart, and Gryffindor's are brave." He explained.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I won't be in Slytherin, I'm not a mean person. What house are you in?" Sarah asked.

"I'm in Gryffindor and so is Dean." He said.

"That's cool, so is there anything else I need to know?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you should stay away from Draco Malfoy. By the way are you a pureblood?" Seamus said.

"Yes, both of my parents are wizards. So who is this Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

"I am Draco Malfoy." Said a good-looking boy who had just walked into the compartment. He had blond hair and pretty gray eyes unlike any she had ever seen before. "And this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing at two large unattractive boys that were on either side of him. "The question is, who are you."

"I'm Sarah Grant." When she said this she was thinking that this Draco Malfoy was a very rude boy.

"Where are you from, Sarah Grant?" He asked.

"I'm an exchange student from the U.S." She said.

"What year?" He asked.

"Fifth." She answered.

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope to see you in Slytherin, it's the best house you know." Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle then left the compartment.

"Seamus, what was that all about?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it seems that Drco Malfoy has taken a liking to you. If I were you I'd stay away from him and his friends." Seamus told her.

"They didn't seem that mean, even though they were a little rude." Sarah said.

"Just wait until you see what they do to my friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Seamus said.

"Uh, okay." Sarah said while wondering what Seamus was talking about.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to some of my friends now, do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here. I'm getting kind of tired I might just take a nap." Sarah replied.

"Okay bye, then." He said, waving on his way out.

"Bye!" Sarah called as he left the train compartment.

When Seamus left Sarah thought about all of the people she had met. They were all very interesting people and she was looking forward to making new friends. "This is going to be an interesting year," she thought aloud.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer-J.K Rowlings owns everything except the plot and Sarah Grant.

  
  
  


Chapter 3-The Sorting Hat

Sarah's ride on the train was a pleasant one. She spent the remainder of the ride thinking and reading her school books. Her nervous excitement was beginning to show, she started to find it hard to sit quietly and read from her text books. When the train finally stopped at Hogwarts, Sarah could hardly wit to enter the school.

Hagrid, the school gameskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher led her, along with a lot of first year students to boats that took them to the great castle. He knocked on the door and it was answered by a witch. This witch then pulled Sarah aside and said, "My name is Professor McGonagall, you must be Sarah Grant."

"Yes, I'm Sarah Grant." She said as the rest of the students were being lead out of the room by Hagrid, which left Sarah alone with Professor McGonagall.

"Well Sarah, I just wanted to talk to you about some of the things that go on her at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay," Sarah replied.

"There are four house that the students are sorted into, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The people in your house will be like your family while you stay here. You'll eat at the same table, sleep in the same dormitory, and share a common room. The houses also compete for the house cup. It is awarded to the house that has the most points at the end of the year. The points are earned by answering questions correctly and generally doing anything good. Points are lost when students misbehave. Do you understand?" Professor McGonagall explained.

"I think so," Sarah said sounding a little unsure.

"Also the houses play quidditch against each other to earn points and at the end of the year the best team wins the Quidditch Cup. Do you play quidditch?" The professor asked.

"No, but I love watching it." Sarah said.

"Well that's good, the students really enjoy quidditch here at Hogwarts. Oh my, we're late for the sorting, come along now, follow me," Professor McGonagall said as the two hurried down a long hall.

They walked into the Great Hall which was unlike anything that Sarah had ever seen. Sarah thought that the ceiling which was bewitched to look like the sky was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Go stand over there by the first years, hurry!" Professor McGonagall told her.

Sarah went and stood at the end of a line of about one hundred nervous looking students. While she was walking a girl sat on a stool with a dirty looking hat on her head. The hat fell over hers eyes and after a few seconds the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"

About twenty more students put the hat on their heads and were sorted into one of the four houses. She noticed Dean and Seamus sitting at a table talking to a girl with brown hair, a tall boy with red hair, and another boy with black hair and glasses.

The boy next to her whispered to a girl on the other side of him, "Do you see that kid over there with the black hair and glasses, that's Harry Potter.

Sarah thought, so that's Harry Potter, I heard he went to school here. I wonder if he's nice. Harry must be good friends with Dean and Seamus.

Sarah didn't really think about Harry Potter much more because it was almost her turn to try on the sorting hat. Those few minutes she was waiting seemed to drag on forever, but finally Professor McGonagall called, "Grant, Sarah."

Well, this is it, Sarah thought as she placed the hat on her head. When she put it on she heard it start talking to her.

"Well, you're very smart I see, and just as kind, but you've got a thirst to make something important of yourself. I wouldn't put you in Slytherin though. You wouldn't fit in even though you're very ambitious. You aren't exceptionally brave so Gryffindor's not the place for you. Hmm, that leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You've got a good head on your shoulders, but you also have a kind and sweet nature. That's interesting indeed. I think that it'll have to be RAVENCLAW."

Sarah walked over to the Ravenclaw table where all of the students at it where cheering loudly. She sat down next to a goodlooking boy with brown hair and green eyes. "He said to her, "Hi, I'm Roger Davies."

"I'm Sarah Grant." she said.

"I know I watched you being sorted. So from your accent I'd guess that you're from the United States." Roger said.

"Yes, I'm an exchange student." Sarah explained.

"What year are you?" Roger asked.

"I'm a fifth year," Sarah said.

Roger said, "I'm a Seventh year."

Just then a girl came and sat down next to Sarah. "So, what's your name," the girl asked Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Grant." she said.

"I'm Cho Chang. Has Roger been talking your ear off already?" Cho asked.

"No, not really," Sarah answered.

"You'll be safe talking to him as long as you don't start talking about quidditch. He's the captain of our house team and he'll talk for hours when you get him started," Cho said and gave Roger a big smile.

"By the way Sarah, do you play?" Roger asked.

"No, I don't, but I love watching." Sarah answered.

"Well, be sure to come to all of our games this year. I think that we're going to be pretty good," Roger said.

"Look it's time to eat," Cho said.

Sarah didn't say much while they were eating. She just listened to everyone around her talk. A girl named Padma Patil talked to her for a little while. She said that they were in the same year so they would be sleeping in the same dormitory room along with two other girls Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst.

Sarah and Padma walked together to the Ravenclaw common room where at lest one hundred other students were sitting on chair and couches all around the room. The room had a large stone fireplace as the centerpiece of the room. There were four chairs on either side of the fireplace which were all occupied by students talking excitedly. In two of the corners of the room there were marble staircases. These staircases lead up to the dormitories. Four long tables sat along one wall and on the tables a few of the students were playing chess. The rest of the room had dark blue chairs and couches in which a few of the other students were sitting. Paintings hung on the walls and made the room look more friendly.

Padma and Sarah walked up the staircase that was on the right. When they reach the top of the staircase there was a room with seven doors in it. They opened the fifth door and entered a large room with four four-poster beds which were hung with dark blue curtains. Sarah's trunk was already sitting beside one of the beds, so she opened up the trunk, pulled out her pajamas and put them on. The other four girls were also opening up their trunks and putting on their pajamas. Sarah pulled open the curtains of her four-poster bed and laid down. She said goodnight to all of the other girls. Mandy blew out all of the candles in the room and all four of the girls fell asleep quickly because of the long tiring day that they had had.

  
  


A/N- thanks to everyone who has read this. I know it's starting out slow, but it'll get better. I promise. If you have any suggestions or corrections to my story feel free to tell me. Please Review.


	4. The Gryffindor Common Room

Sarah Grant

  
  


Chapter 3-Gryffindor Common Room

  
  


Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters, Hogwarts, or anything else. I only own Sarah Grant.

  
  


The next morning when Sarah woke up, she was wide awake. It was the first day of classes and she was very excited to start meeting more of her teachers and fellow classmates. She quickly got showered and dressed then she waited a few minutes for Padma to finish getting ready so that they could go to breakfast together.

Sarah ate a quick breakfast and talked mainly to Padma, Cho, and Roger. She liked these three people the most out of her entire house. It was not like she disliked all of the other people in Ravenclaw, she just connected better with Cho, Padma, and Roger. They reminded Sarah of some of her friends from Swansing and they had a lot in common.

After breakfast Sarah went to her first class, Transfiguration. She had liked Professor McGonagall when they first met, and was looking forward to seeing what her class was like. When Sarah walked into the classroom, she saw Dean and Seamus and waved at them. They waved back and were given curious looks by some of the other people in the room. The other students undoubtedly wanted to know who she was. Dean and Seamus called Sarah over to their table and introduced her to some of the other people from Gryffindor. She met Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil (Padma's twin sister), Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

Sarah knew that when she told some of her friends at Swansing that she had met Harry Potter, they would freak out. Sarah's best friend Danielle would probably faint dead away, if she even saw him, much less talked to him. But Sarah was different than most people, she thought of Harry as an actual person, not just a celebrity. She liked him and his friends Ron and Hermione. They were all very friendly to her and Sarah was hoping she'd get to know them better.

Professor McGonagall's class was going to be challenging but Sarah liked being pushed to do her best. She would have to study more than usual to get good grades in transfiguration even though she was extremely smart.

Sarah listened attentively all through the class answering questions when she was called on and taking pages of notes. The class was over soon and she had a while before her next class so she decided to take a walk around the school.

Sarah saw where the owls were kept and the library while she was on her walk. Hermione Granger was in the library absorbed in the book that she was reading but Sarah decided to talk to her anyway.

"Hi Hermione, do you remember me from when when Seamus introduced us?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I do, I was going to stop you and talk to you the next time I saw you but I guess you beat me to it." Hermione said.

"Yes I guess I did," Sarah said. "So what are you looking for?"

"I have care of magical creatures next and I was just reading up a little bit, I like to be prepared." Hermione said.

"Can't you study in your common room?" Sarah asked.

"Haven't you heard of Fred and George Weasley?"

"No, why?" Sarah asked.

"Come with me, I'll show you." Hermione said.

They walked up a couple of flights of stairs until they got to a door with a picture called the Fat Lady on it. Hermione said, "Hippogryff," and the door opened revealing the Gryffindor common room. There were about fifty students in the room. In the center of the room were two good-looking twin boys that had red hair and freckles who were fighting with fake wands.

"Those two in the middle of the room are Fred and George. Now can you se why I go to the library to study?" Hermione asked.

"I sure can, our common room is quiet compared to this." Sarah said.

Just then Dean and Seamus walked up to her and said, "Hey Sarah, what are you doing here?"

Sarah said, "Hermione brought me here when I askede her why she was studying in the library instead of here."

"I thought she ought to meet Fred and George before they tried to offer her some candy or something," Hermione said.

Dean said, "Yes, never take any kind of food from Fred or George. They love to find new people to try out their experiments."

"Experiments?" Sarah asked.

"They want to open up a joke shop and are always inventing things for it, but don't worry, I'll make sure they don't do anything to you." Seamus said, giving her a big smile.

"Thanks," Sarah replied.

"Anytime," Seamus said.

"Who is this pretty girl?" Fred asked when he walked over to where they were standing.

"That's Sarah Grant," Hermione told him.

"Hey George, get over here," Fred called to his twin.

"What do you want?" George asked.

"I wanted you to meet Sarah Grant," Fred said.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," George said.

"Nice to meet you too, George." Sarah replied.

"So Sarah, are you a Gryffindor?" George asked.

"NO, I'm a Ravenclaw 5th year." She said.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't in Slytherin," George said.

"Yah, I know." Sarah told George, "I'd hate it."

"I hate to break this conversation up but It's almost lunch time. Are you hungry Sarah?" Fred said.

"Um," she said looking at her watch. "Yes, I better go, I said I'd meet Padma in ten minutes. Nice to meet you Fred and George. Bye everybody."

"Bye," They all said except for Seamus.

"Do you know how to get to the Great Hall?" Seamus asked.

"Well, not exactly," she replied.

"I'll walk you, come on." Seamus said.

"Thanks Seamus," Sarah said.

They left the room and started off toward the Great Hall.

"So, do you like everybody in your house so far?" Seamus asked her.

"Yes, everybody's really nice, I talked to Cho Chang, Roger Davies, and Padma Patil at breakfast today, they are really friendly."

"Well, I'm glad that you like them. I was kind of hoping you'd be sorted into Gryffindor so that I could see you more often."

"You'll get to see me a lot," Sarah said.

"Not as much as I'd like to, though," Seamus said.

"What do you mean, Seamus?" asked Sarah.

"OH nothing, never mind," Seamus said looking a little embarrassed.

They walked the rest of the way without talking much. When they finally reached the Great Hall Seamus said, "Well, here we are."

"Thanks for walking me, I'm not really very good with direction," Sarah said.

"No problem, I liked walking with you." Seamus said.

Maybe we could go for a walk later, I'll show you around the grounds." Seamus said.

"That sounds like fun. How about tonight?" Sarah said.

"Seamus smiled and said, "How about 5:00?"

"That sound perfect," Sarah told him.

"Well, I'll meet you at the marble staircase then," Seamus said.

"Alright, see ya." Sarah said. 

"Bye," Seamus said.

Sarah walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Cho and Padma were giving her questioning smiles and Roger was looking at Seamus in an odd sort of way.

  
  


A/N-Okay here's the deal, I've only gotten one review on this story. I'm so depressed right now. If I don't get any more review, I'm going to quit writing on this story. I want to know what you people think of my story. I don't care if you hate it, tell me, okay? I know you people want to know why Roger was "looking at Seamus in an odd sort of way." I'll tell you in the next chapter.

  
  


Oh, and thanks to my one and only reviewer Tinka. 


	5. A Walk With Seamus

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns all of the characters, Hogwarts, and everything else. I only own the people I made up and the plot.

  
  


Sarah Grant

  
  


Chapter 5-A Walk With Seamus

  
  


"Hi, everybody!" Sarah said when she sat down.

"Hi, Sarah. What was that all about? Why was Seamus Finnagin walking you to lunch?" Cho asked her.

"I was talking to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and we ran into a bunch of people, including Seamus. I didn't know how to get to the Great Hall from there, so he offered to walk me." Sarah replied.

"Sounds like somebody likes you, Sarah," Padma said. "What do you think, Roger?"

"Uh, how would i know what he thinks?" Roger said in nonchalant sort of tone. But, while he said this he sent Seamus a dirty look. Padma and Cho exchanged looks and both were thinking the same thing. They were thinking that Roger seemed to be a little bit jealous of the younger Gryffindor. Sarah, however, didn't seem to have a clue that Roger was jealous of Seamus.

"Seamus said that he would show me around the grounds today after class. It's a good thing, I haven't been outside since we got her. I was afraid that I'd get lost if I left the castle. I can barely find my way around the castle, so how would I ever find my way around outside." Sarah said.

"It's really not that hard to learn your way around once you've been here for a while. You'll get used to it." Cho said.

"Yes, don't worry about it." Padma said.

"Thanks guys, that makes me feel a lot better. I've always been terrible with directions and finding my way around." Sarah said.

"No problem." Cho said kindly. Then she asked Roger, "Do we have quidditch practice tomorrow?"

"Yes, at 7:00 a.m., we have to start training so we can be ready for our first match against Hufflepuff. Their new seeker is supposed to be pretty good. The Hufflepuff players told me that Cedric trained him himself." His voice got a bit gruff when he said Cedric's name and his face was filled with grief. Padma's expression was similar, only there were tears in her eyes. Cho had her face in her hands and she was shaking gently. Sarah was clueless as to what caused this reaction, since she had not gone to school at Hogwarts last year.

Nobody said anything the rest of lunch and Sarah decided that she would ask Seamus later about what had caused them to act so sad. 

Sarah's classes went by pretty quickly and soon it was time for her to meet Seamus at the marble staircase. "Hi, Seamus," Sarah said when she arrived at the staircase, "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here about five minutes ago." He said.

"So..." Sarah said. "Where should we go first?"

"Umm, I don't know. Let's just walk around for a while. I'll show you everything, so it doesn't really matter where we start at."

"Okay," Sarah replied and then they went out the front doors.

Sarah thought that the grounds were very beautiful. She could see the quidditch field at one corner, a large forest, which she knew was called the Forbidden Forest, and a small hut. They headed to the quidditch field. When they entered the stadium, they walked up the stairs and sat down in about the middle. Sarah felt small sitting in the huge stadium with Seamus.

"This makes me feel so small," she told Seamus.

"Yes, but it's a great place to come when you want to just sit and think. I come here a lot, especially when I've had a bad day. It calms me." Seamus said.

"Yes, it is a great spot to just sit and think for a while." Sarah said and then she thought about lunch and when Padma, Roger, and Cho got so sad. "Seamus can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Today at lunch I was talking to Roger, Cho, and Padma and they started to talk about quidditch. They are going to play Hufflepuff and they started talking about a new seeker. Then they said that Cedric had trained him, and everybody became extremely sad. What caused that reaction?" Sarah asked.

"Did you ever hear about the triwizard tournament that was held here last year?" Seamus asked.

"No, not much, we don't get much news about Europe, just mostly we hear about what's going on in our own country."

"Well, last year during the last task of the triwizard tournament You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry."

"Oh! That's terrible!"

"The triwizard cup was a port key that would transfer Harry to where Voldemort was. Only Harry wasn't the only one who touched the cup. Cedric Diggory did too, and You-Know-Who killed him. Harry barely escaped alive."

  
  


"Oh, that's so sad."

"There's a lot that happened that nobody knows about except Dumbledore. I know more than most people, because Harry is my friend and he told me some of it. Cho was seeing Cedric last year. She even went to the Yule Ball with him. That's probably why she was so upset."

"Poor Cho. No wonder why she was crying."

"You probably shouldn't try and talk to her about it. She would probably become even more upset."

"I understand. If she needs to talk to someone, she will."

"It's starting to get dark." Seamus said looking up at the sky.

"I know, but I don't want to leave yet. It's soothing sitting here with you. I feel completely comfortable with you." Sarah said looking at Seamus.

"Really?" Seamus asked.

"Yes really. You're easy to talk to. I've always been kind of shy because we moved around a lot when I was a little kid. It usually takes me some time to become really comfortable with a person. But when I first met you I knew that we were going to be good friends and that I could trust you." Sarah said.

"How did you know that?" Seamus asked.

"Well, you remind me of one of my friends from Swansing. You aren't really the same except for the way that you talk to me. He never kept things from me. If there was something I needed to know he'd tell me. Also, the first time I talked to you, you actually acted interested in what I was saying, most people would just ask to be polite, but you actually cared. My friend, Brian was the same way." Sarah said looking a little bit homesick.

"So, you and Brian were really close, then?"

"Yes, we lived on the same street so I got to see him every day, even during summer break."

"You must really miss him."

"I do. But I miss everybody. All of my friends and my family. They were great but I just couldn't stay there anymore. In the U.S. I mean."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly. That's what I've been trying to figure out. I love my friends and family, but I never really belonged there. I lived in small towns all of my life, but I never really fit in. Sure, I lived in a muggle town but still, I didn't even feel right with the other witches and wizards who lived around me. I've always wanted to see the world, and I always knew that I was meant for something else."

"Wow, how do you know?"

"I've always been different from everyone else in my family, and it's like I am waiting for something."

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know exactly. A person, a place, maybe, or maybe I'm going to do something great for the magical community."

"Hmm, that's weird."

"I know, I just wish that I could figure out what I'm supposed to do. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"No, not really."

"That's okay, most people don't understand."

"Like who?"

"Well, my parents for one. They'd like me to live in the U.S. all of my life and be just like them. Now, they own a robe store in the magical town that is near our house. That's what they want me to do when I grow up."

"Why do they want you to stay there even thought they know you don't like it?"

"I don't know, they always thought that I'd outgrow my wanting to see the world. They didn't even want me to come here to Hogwarts. My mom thought that Europe was too far away and that something terrible would happen to me while I was here."

"Dumbledore's here. Nothing bad will ever happen when he's around."

"I know that, and my parents are starting to understand. I'm surprised that they let me come." 

"I'm glad they did." Seamus said.

"So am I." Sarah said.

"So, what did your friends think when you told them you were coming to Hogwarts?"

"At first they were kind of mad. They thought that I was just going so that I'd piss my parents off. A lot of the people in my school were jealous that I was picked and they thought that I just wanted attention."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does. I almost didn't come."

"Because of your classmates?"

"Mostly because all of my friends except Brian were mad at me."

"Why wasn't Brian mad?"

"He wanted to come too. He's a lot like me. He's really smart and he feels the same way about doing something big with his life. He wants to be the minister of magic."

"Wow, do you think that he could be the minister?"

"I think he can, but none of our teachers think that he'll make it."

"Why does he want to come to Hogwarts?"

"Everybody knows that it's the best school. He thinks that he'd learn more here. I hope his parents let him transfer here. I'm really starting to miss him."

"I bet you do." Seamus said.

"Oh crap! We've got to go, or else we'll be in big trouble. We're supposed to be in our dorms in ten minutes." Sarah said looking worried.

"Come on, we better run. I don't want you to be in trouble your first week here!"

Seamus grabbed her hand and they ran all the way to the door of the Ravenclaw common room. Sarah and Seamus were five minutes late getting there but no one was around to see them.

"Well, good night Seamus," Sarah said.

"Goodnight Sarah. You better get inside before someone sees you." Seamus told her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She said.

"Bye." Seamus said.

Then Sarah slipped into the door. There were still a lot of people in the common room including Padma, Cho, and Roger. They were sitting in a corner talking to the four other members of the quidditch team. She was going to go up to her room to get ready to go to bed but Cho called her over to their corner. When she got there, Cho introduced her to the four quidditch members that she didn't already know.

"This is Terry Boot, Aidan O'Riley, Tyler Reid, and Jeff Montgomery. We were just talking about quidditch practice." Cho said.

"Nice to meet you all," Sarah said and they all said that it was nice to meet her too. Then they started talking about quidditch while Sarah listened attentively. After a while everyone started to get very tired.

First Padma said, "sorry everybody but I've got to get some sleep if we've got practice tomorrow otherwise I'll probably fall asleep on my broom."

"I better go too," Cho said.

"Yes, I'm so tired. I'm going to try to get to bed earlier than I have been." Sarah told everyone.

Terry asked her, "Are you going to come watch us practice tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to?" Sarah asked looking at Roger.

"Well, I guess you can," roger said.

"Okay, it's at seven right?" Sarah asked.

"Right." Roger said.

"See you tomorrow," she said. "Goodnight!"

Everyone said goodnight to her and then went to bed.

When Padma and Sarah were in their room Padma asked her how her walk with Seamus had gone. "It was fun. We just pretty much talked the whole time," Sarah said.

"So, do you like him?" Padma asked.

"He's a good friend, but I don't know if I like him as anything more than that." She said.

"What do you think about Roger?" Padma asked.

"What do you mean? He doesn't like me. He always seems to be mad at me. He didn't even want me to go to your quidditch practice."

"Yes, he did. Sarah, he's just jealous of Seamus." Padma said.

"Oh. Great. That's just what I need right now, another thing to worry about," Sarah said.

"Don't worry about him right now. Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Padma said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight." Sarah said.

Then Padma said. "Goodnight." and the girls fell asleep.

  
  


A/N-Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I have 3 others that I would love if you read and reviewed them. It took me so long to post this chapter because I didn't really feel like posting it because nobody reviewed. So, come on people. REVIEW!! Please? I've got four more chapters written on this fic, and I'd love to post them, but I don't really want to write a story when people aren't reading it. I'll quit talking now. Just remember, please R/R!

  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewers.

  
  


Rini, I finally continued this story. Thanks for reviewing. Reviews inspire me to write more.

  
  


SilverWolf, Thanks for emailing me, I love getting email. And thanks for reviewing all of my fics. I really, really appreciate it. 

  
  


Niki, you guessed it. Roger Davies is jealous of Seamus Finnigan. 


	6. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the characters I made up and the plot.

  
  


Sarah Grant

  
  


Chapter 6-Quidditch Practice

  
  


The next morning Sarah got up early so she could go watch the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She ate breakfast alone because the only other people in her house who were up were the quidditch players and they were already getting ready for practice. When she walked out to the field the quidditch players were already practicing. Sarah thought that they looked like a very good team and she was quite impressed with how well the work together.

Not long after Sarah had gotten to the quidditch pitch, she heard some people sit down behind her. She turned around thinking that they were some other Ravenclaw that had decided to come watch practice. She was surprised to find seven boys behind her, and most of them were at least two or three times her size. Sarah recognized only one of them. He was Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you giving me a what the hell are you doing here look, Sarah?" Draco asked.

"I thought that you guys would be some other Ravenclaws that came to watch our team practice. Sorry if I gave you a dirty look. Hey, you remembered my name!" Sarah said.

"What? Do you not remember my name?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I remember it." Sarah replied.

"Well, why wouldn't I remember yours then?" Draco asked.

"You didn't seem to like me much when we were on the train," Sarah said.

"No, that's not true. I just didn't like the Gryffindor that you were with on the train. I was quite interested in you," Draco said.

"Well, you could have been a little bit nicer to me then. What do you have against Seamus anyway?" Sarah asked.

"All the Slytherins hate all the Gryffindors and vice versa. It's an old house rivalry,' Draco explained.

"That's stupid," Sarah said.

"That's history," Draco said.

"Well, you know what..." Sarah started to say.

"Speaking of house, I was rather disappointed that you weren't sorted into Slytherin," Draco said.

"The sorting hat said that I had enough ambition to be in Slytherin, but that I was to kind-hearted to really fit in. It almost put me in Hufflepuff, but I think that it saw that I'm not the most patient person in the world," Sarah said.

"Well, if you can't be in Slytherin at least you are in Ravenclaw," Draco said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we thought that the Gryffindor team was practicing today. So we decided that we'd come and watch them because we play them in the first match of the season," Draco said.

"Why are you still here then?" Sarah asked.

Draco said, "Because I was enjoying talking to you. Is that okay?"

"I guess but will my house team be mad?" Sarah asked.

"No, I get along with Davies. He shouldn't care too much." Draco said.

"Then why does he keep giving you dirty looks?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Look at him," Sarah replied.

"I don't know. I'll ask him about it later. Sorry, but i gotta go. I still have some Transfiguration homework that's not finished and it's due today." Draco said.

"Okay, see you later," Sarah said.

"Bye!' Draco called over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

Sarah watched the rest of the quidditch practice with great interest. She loved watching all of her new friends play, and she wasn't the least bit bored watching them practice the same moves over and over agian. Sarah waited for Padma after the practice was over so that they could walk to class together.

When Sarah saw padma she called, "Hey Padma, good practice!"

"Thanks! I hope you weren't bored watching us," Padma said.

"No, I wasn't bored at all. I like watching you guys practice," Sarah said.

"Are you sure you liked watching us?" Padma asked.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I thought maybe you had so much fun because all of the hottest boys in Slytherin were sitting behind you. And what about Draco Malfoy? I saw you talking to him," Padma said teasingly.

"No, I didn't only have fun because there were seven good-looking guys behind me, but it did help," Sarah said and smiled while Padma laughed.

"And as for Draco. I met him on the train on the way to Hogwarts and we were just talking," Sarah said.

"Do you like him?" Padma asked.

"I'm trying to stay away from having a boyfriend for a while. Usually I meet a guy that I really like right when I get to a new place and I spend all my time with that guy instead of getting to know any of the other guys. I'm not going to even look for a boyfriend for a while," Sarah said.

"So what you are saying is you're keeping your options open," Padma said. "Smart move." 

"Uh, I guess you could say that," Sarah said.

"Well, you are disappointing quite a few guys, especially Roger. He's got it bad for you," Padma said.

"Is that why he was giving Draco dirty looks, today?" Sarah asked.

"Probably. He and Draco normally get along pretty well," Padma said. "Oh no! We got to get to class or else we are going to be late!"

"I don't want to go. I'm already tired of going to class," Sarah said.

"I know we're going to have tons of homework. I can already tell it's going to be a bad week," Padma said.

  
  


A/N-I know I haven't updated this fic in a long time, but I haven't felt like writing on it because I haven't gotten much feedback. So please review this. Pretty, pretty please?

  
  


Thanks to my reviewers! Thanks SilverWolf, Karate Chick, and The Marauder's Map.


End file.
